


该隐与亚伯

by Annanai



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: Freddie Jackson/ Jackie Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Rape, The Take 2009 - Freeform, freddie jackson - Fandom - Freeform, non-con, the take - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai
Summary: Jimmy证实了他一直怀疑的东西





	该隐与亚伯

“操你的，Freddie！”

他的声音撞击到墙面，没有多少回音。这是个很小的房间，他在心里琢磨。视觉被剥夺并没有那么好受，何况他的双手还被绑在一起。他试探着抬抬胳膊，手腕处响起一串清脆的声响。

操你的，Freddie。他在心里又骂了一句。

挣扎似乎无济于事，他的手被牢牢地绑在一起——他刚验证过。两只脚固定在椅子腿上，同样无法挣脱。他估算了下时间，从他被带到这里大概过去了一个小时。无论他怎样大吵大嚷，根本没有回应。

他开始回忆之前发生的事情，原本他约了Freddie在酒吧见面，可Freddie并没有出现，害他等了两个小时，接着他被人打晕送到这里，然后是现在这样子。

不，这个故事太笼统，缺少很多细节。他想。约在酒吧见面可不是那种普通意义的消遣，兄弟俩叫上三五个朋友闹上一番，对于他和Freddie来说，不是这样的。

哦，想起来了，他们约好在这里解决一些事情，比如生意上的事，道上的事，他俩和老婆，还有他刚死去的孩子。“啊。”他喊出来，嘴巴跟不上思维的速度。他们本来要在酒吧里解决掉对方的。

可是为什么呢，Jimmy和Freddie是好兄弟，从小到大一直都是，他们心里知道，整片社区的人更知道。到底是什么时候出了差错？是Freddie出狱、他单独接触Ozzy、一个人接手了生意，还是Freddie的儿子谋杀了自己可怜的小Jimmy呢？他理不出头绪，半小时前头上挨得那一棒子把他的思维搞乱了，他懊恼地甩甩头，希望能清醒些。

他的哥哥是个疯子，所有人都同意这点，但他不会。“你很特别，Jimmy，我们都是。”他还记得刚出狱时Freddie和他说过的话。正是这种“特别”让Freddie发了狂。他像点燃了引信的炸药，只要等待的时间足够长，早晚会爆炸。

然后我就被他关在了这里，Jimmy打趣地想，甚至要笑出声音。失去小Jimmy让他发了狂，要知道他平时可是个沉稳又富有责任感的男人，他抱着在教堂里哭得满脸脏污的妻子，回过头却发现还有一个人在长椅上哭得比谁都痛苦。他又看了看棺材上放着的孩子的遗像，忽然有种莫名的困惑感，它夹杂着怀疑和愤怒，在他心里火苗一样越烧越旺，而他的哥哥依然坐在那里，跟着他们一起痛苦的流泪。

“Jimbo~”突然传来的声音打断了他的思绪，不可能有第二个人会来了，那一定是他。

“是我，Freddie。”门锁被弄开了，一个人站在他面前。

Freddie似乎并不急于帮Jimmy把眼罩拿下来，他有种古怪的乐趣，觉得这样挺不错。

“操你的，Freddie！”Jimmy冲着他大声喊道。他很难受，后背僵直地贴附在椅背上，手腕脚腕酸痛，眼前漆黑一片。他甚至不确定这样做是不是能有些气势，鉴于他们之间发生的这些尴尬纠葛。

“哈哈哈......”Freddie果然笑了起来，他的声音比Jimmy大多了，吵得他心烦意乱。

“够了！”笑声停止了。“我知道你不会按规则玩游戏，所以现在呢，Freddie，你的机会来了，动手吧。”

他还沉浸在黑暗中。这样也好，他心里想，反正死去也会是一片黑暗，和现在没什么差别，他只求Freddie下手痛快些，让他没有痛苦。

他听到另一个人慢慢踱步的声音，然后是啧啧的咂嘴声。

“不......不，不，不。”Freddie像往常一样拉长音调，这会儿却令他犯起恶心。“我带你来这儿是为了另一件事。”

他的嘴唇忽然贴近Jimmy的脸颊，带着鼻息小幅度地磨蹭几下，然后开口：“我想问，你为什么会背叛我。”

他顺着Jimmy的肩线摸下去，先是胸膛，接着是小腹，最后落在了腿根。他的Jimmy boy早就不是当初需要他照看的男孩，他已经长大了，成了家，有美丽的妻子和可爱的孩子。哦，不，是我和他美丽的妻孩。

Freddie的动作惊得Jimmy紧绷起大腿。这一定是疯了，Freddie已经失去了理智。

“背叛？你和我谈背叛？Freddie你他妈的一定是疯了！”

“Ssh......”Freddie安抚他，然后蹲下身用小刀割断Jimmy脚腕的绳子。

“这样好多了不是么。”

下一个瞬间，Jimmy感觉自己整个人被掀倒，脸狠狠掼在不太柔软的平面上，鼻子酸痛，然后他意识到自己被扔到了一张床。

他开始感到不安。他不知道Freddie还会干出什么出格的事情，他试图挣扎，结果发现自己的手被拷在床头。

一只手正在粗暴地扒下他的裤子。

“不......不要......Freddie，求你。”失去视线让他更加恐慌，他四下乱蹬，裸露的皮肤接触到空气让他有种刺痛感。

“我一直没想通这些年到底是怎么了，”他听见床板吱吱呀呀的声响。“我以为出狱会让情况好些，但那也只维持了一段时间。”

“我的老弟，我真的很怀念那时候，Siddy死了，我们手握大权，有你在我身边。”他拍拍Jimmy的脸，“然后我们就走了下坡路，没有尽头的路。”

“一开始我以为是Ozzy，他拉拢你，拼命想隔开我们，就算在监狱里他也没能消停。”Freddie他停下来笑了笑，好像在品味什么笑话一样，“接着你结婚了，你和你漂亮的小妞Maggie。”他变了语调。

“我以为我爱上了Maggie，”他忽略了Jimmy突然大幅度的挣扎。“但她看我的眼神就像在看臭虫，可我还是迷上了她。”

他忽然用双臂钳住Jimmy的身体。“你知道么，我根本不在乎我的家人，Jackie或者我的孩子们，他们从来都能把自己照顾的很好。”他拉长声音笑着，“我才发现，比起自己我更注意的一直是你。”

Jimmy听见解皮带扣的声音。

“我杀了Des，因为我忍受不了一个我讨厌的人在你身边，”Freddie慢慢靠近他，弯折他的大腿，他没法挣脱。

“小Jimmy是个意外，如果我是他爸爸，我不会允许这种事发生。”他能感觉Freddie发硬的阴茎在他的穴口打转。

“你猜怎么着，Jimmy，我真的是他的亲生父亲。”他猛地将阴茎往穴口里一推，没有润滑，没有前戏，就这样硬生生地插了进去，痛的Jimmy大声哭喊，眼睛里蓄满生理性泪水，不停地往外流着。

“为什么我这么痛苦，我明明除掉了你身边那么多人，最后我还是没法换回原来的你。”Freddie继续抽插着，他如此猛烈以至于Jimmy差点要昏过去。他的眼罩被拿下来，光线刺得他一时睁不开眼睛，眼泪混沌成一片，然后他隐约看到身前用力操干他的人。

被异物入侵得太突然，他的身体还没有完全适应，然而肠道由前液和分泌的肠液润滑已经慢慢变得松弛，前列腺被一次次戳刺着使他有了相应的快感，接着他意识到自己被哥哥操的已经勃起了。

Jimmy难以接受这个事实，被Freddie快速地抽插着让他有种想要干呕的感觉，他刚想这样做，Freddie用嘴唇堵住了他的。

Freddie有一双适合亲吻的嘴唇，厚厚的，有些性感。他数不清有多少女孩子把初吻献给了他，可能不止初吻。他只感受过一次，是在自己的婚礼上，喝多了的Freddie当着他新娘的面狠狠地亲了他，他还清楚记得那感觉，有些奇怪，又有点棒。他又回忆起那来，这次和那次并不一样，Freddie的唇舌不停进攻着他的领地，他的空气不够用了，舌头却还被吸着，他能尝到嘴里的血腥味，大概是咬破了谁的嘴唇，他不清楚，他已经麻木了。

Freddie还在不停的动作，像一只发情的野兽，结合处一片泥泞，带着白浊和血迹。他已经射过两轮，此刻慢了下来度过不应期，顺便抚慰着Jimmy。

“还记得小时候的你么，Jimmy。”他慢慢撸动弟弟的阴茎，手掌从下至上然后收紧，指尖在马眼处打转。“你从来不去玩那些坏了的玩具，即使后来他们被修好，你也再不会碰。”他加快速度撸动几下，收紧手指。“现在呢，弟弟，如果你也成了一个被玩坏的玩具，我很好奇你会怎么做。”

他松开手，看着Jimmy在他手中剧烈地射精。

“停下，不，不要......”Jimmy从干哑的嗓子里挤出几个词。他的腿还搭在Freddie的肩膀，几乎没了知觉，手腕挣扎出一圈血红，胸膛剧烈的起伏着。他的身体被汗水打湿，浑身湿软使不上力气，眼睛涣散地盯着Freddie，聚不起焦。

Freddie把床头的手铐解下来。

“你可以再呆一会。”他用手掌抚摸他被汗水打湿的脑袋，凑过去又给了Jimmy一个吻，不同于刚才性事中的那样，这次Freddie很温柔。

“我不会再出现在你面前了，永远。”他盯着Jimmy，常年被烟酒浸泡的眼珠透露出从没有过的认真。

“再见。”

Jimmy从此再也没见过Freddie。


End file.
